


What's going on in section HCS7?

by CallmeDJ



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Dehumanization, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, S C R E E C H I N G, Slow To Update, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeDJ/pseuds/CallmeDJ
Summary: While there are many rumors about just what happened in section HCS7, and what caused one of the largest containment breaches following one of the largest group captures in decades, no one really knows what happened. No one, that is, except those who bore witness. I can't tell you who I am; they already suspect enough.Attached are some of the files that I managed to scrounge. You may find them interesting.----------------------Or: There aren't many Hermitcraft SCP aus, so I decided to make one.(I have three other writing projects, so I'll update when I can.)
Relationships: All friends here :)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. The Zombified Woman.

Scp 504: The Zombified Woman.

Object class: Elucid.

Physical description: A red-haired woman, with decayed, green flesh, and green leaves in its hair. Numerous bones are exposed, and there are stitches holding it together. It wears a blue, off-the-shoulder T-shirt, with a large rip exposing its midsection, short black shorts, and long, black and white striped socks.

Containment procedure: No special procedure, must be housed in a standard humanoid containment unit, and delivered three meals a day, plus liquids.

Notes: 504 was found in a group of [REDACTED] other anomalies (files attached) on [REDACTED] at [REDACTED]. 504 possesses a british accent, and refers to itself as ‘Cleo’ or ‘Zombie Cleo’, and will not answer to anything else. Researchers are permitted to use these names when speaking to 504. 504 is non-hostile, unless it or another is harmed. 504 has an almost teacherly personality, often correcting staff on slip-ups in grammar and such, however also seems to have a liking for pranks.

Abilities: Carries a small book with the ability to manipulate objects to its liking. When researchers came down to its cell one morning, they were greeted by a “monstrosity” that 504 had managed to rig with its blankets. Can also take itself apart and put itself back together, although prefers not to, as “It’s really annoying to do the stitching, you know? And getting it around the back? Ugh.”


	2. The Potion Maker.

Scp 101: The Potion Maker.

Object class: Elucid. 

Physical description: A short, somewhat round, caucasian woman, with brown eyes and a flower crown in its shoulder-length brown hair. Wears a pink cardigan over a white shirt with dark teal shorts. 

Containment procedure: No special procedure, must be housed in a standard humanoid containment unit, and delivered three meals a day, plus liquids.

Notes: 101 was found, along with [REDACTED] other anomalies (files attached) on [REDACTED] at [REDACTED]. 350 possesses a british accent, and refers to itself as “Stress” or “Stress monster”, and sometimes will answer to it’s number. 

Subject is non-hostile, unless someone it cares about is harmed. Has been noted to have a ‘maternal’ personality, actively trying to make staff comfortable, and aggressive towards anyone shown to be willing to harm an innocent.

Abilities: Can summon various potions from thin air. The effects of these potions range from healing to poison, and something that 305 calls ‘instant damage potion’. Regardless, 101 cheerfully agreed to grant healing and ‘regen’ to the med bay, on the condition that they are used for their intended purpose. Lab 3b currently working on figuring out what exactly the substance is, with no luck so far. 


	3. The Poetic Poltergeist.

Scp 420: The Poetic Poltergeist.

Object class: Elucid.

Physical description: A mid-sized caucasian man who can turn corporeal or incorporeal at will. 420 wears a blue t-shirt with a large, light blue @ symbol on it, as well as dark blue jeans and black shoes. 420 has shaggy, dark brown hair, a similarly coloured mustache and beard, dark brown eyes, and rectangular glasses.

Containment procedure: Standard human containment unit, with an iron shell covering it. This prevents 420 from leaving containment. Is to be delivered three meals per day, plus liquids.

Notes: 420 was found, along with [REDACTED] other anomalies (files attached) on [REDACTED] at [REDACTED]. 420 possesses an accent that most closely matches researcher [REDACTED], who is from Tennessee. This analysis is backed up by subject.

Subject refers to self as ‘Joe’ or ‘Joe Hills’ and giggled profusely at their given number, saying 

“I mean… I certainly act like it!”

Subject is non-hostile, although possesses a mischievous streak, and has been described as a ‘Dad friend’ by researchers. 

Abilities: Aside from incorporeality, 420 has the ability to sway the emotions of others using songs and poems. Although this ability is almost always used to cheer others up, researchers are still required to go in pairs to visit them, with one wearing noise canceling headphones and carrying an extra set. 

**Author's Note:**

> (I know it's short, but these are just the intros to everyone.)


End file.
